A Thing Called Love: A Channy Romance
by XxEllexX
Summary: Because I never really had you at all, I didn't think it would hurt this much to lose you." -Chad. Will Chad and Sonny be able to look past their differences and just fall in love? What if it's too late?
1. Words Will Never Hurt Me

This is my first Channy fanfic...Have fun reading it~ LOL :)

* * *

A Thing Called Love

Chapter 1

_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold _  
_Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone _  
_If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart _  
_Told ya from the start. _

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart._

_Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz_

* * *

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Ok I'm leaving now." Chad says, bringing a halt to their usual pointless arguments. He didn't really want to since he looked forward to those arguements everyday, but figured it was less embarassing for him if he ended the argument first. He needed to keep his cool. Especially in front of Sonny. After all, he was Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad strolled off whistling, hands in his pockets. Thinking of Sonny always made him smile.

"Well, pfft, I was leaving too." Sonny says, awkwardly. She turned on her heels and stormed off to the cafeteria for some fro yo.

Chad couldn't stop smiling. It was so easy for him to get under her skin and drive her crazy. It was so easy to make her upset.

She's so cute when she gets angry.

Hell, she can't do anything without it being cute.

His thoughts were interupted when he bumped into Portlyn.

"What are you so happy about?" she sneered.

Chad sighed. He was so sick of Portlynn's attitude. He was Chad Dylan Cooper. He didn't need to take that from her. Or anyone for that matter. "What are you talking about Portlyn?"

"I'm not stupid Chad." she scowled at him and continued, "Were you talking to that So Random girl again? I swear Chad, you have really bad taste."

"For the record, you _are _stupid." Chad said, "And so what if I was arguing with Sonny? I never said that I liked her-" she interupted him again.

"It's obvious you're into her."

"Portlyn, I don't. I don't like Sonny. I never have and never will. Besides, what's it to you?" he didn't mind lying to her.

Portlyn didn't say anything but crossed her arms, looking unconvinced. Chad decided to give it one last shot,

"Sonny is immature, loud, and annoying. And she looks hideous in those fatsuits she wears so often. I don't like her. She isn't even a _real_ actor. Not talented, let alone professional. She's not like us. We had to work to get to where we are today. She..." Chad hesitated. He didn't really like insulting her like that. If she found out, she'd hate him. "..she just got lucky."

He watched her for a response and saw a slow smile form on her overglossed lips. Her eyes were looking past him.

"Just got lucky huh?"

Chad's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He could recognize it anywhere.

Sonny.

He spun around and saw Sonny. She bit her lip and swallowed, holding back her tears.

"Sonny!" Chad said and he saw a tear escape from her chocolate brown eyes and roll down her cheeks.

Portlyn smiled smugly. She whispered into Chad's ear, "Good luck with her." and walked off. Chad ignored her comment and watched Sonny. Standing there looking so...lost and defenseless.

She looked so fragile. And he knew that his words probably broke her.

"Oh God, Sonny don't cry. I didn't mea-"

"Save it Chad." it took all of her energy to compose herself and fight back the tears that stung her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" he said.

"WHAT Chad?" she exploded. "WHAT do you want from me? Do you want me to stay so you can tell me how ugly I look in my fatsuit?" she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Do you want me to stay so you can tell me how untalented I am?"

_Damnit._ he thought, _I think I really hurt her this time. What's wrong with me. WHY did I have to answer to Portlyn. She's nothing to me. Seeing Sonny like this...it makes me...it makes my heart hurt.. I don't want to see her like this. She's not the big ball of sunshine anymore. I can't see her like this. _

"Sonny I-"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I can't believe I made the mistake to think that maybe you weren't so bad after all. I can't believe the time I've wasted on those stupid arguments we have. I can't believe that for one second, I even fell for you. Well guess what Chad? I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU." But inside, she knew she didn't and she hated that. She hated that she ...that she _didn't _hate him. "You treat everyone like crap and you think you're all that but you're NOT. Just because you're the star of Mackenzie Falls. GET OVER YOURSELF." she exhaled. Letting down her armour her voice softened. "I liked you alot Chad...how come you hate me so much?" she walked off, hands balled up into fists.

Chad stood there dumbfounded. At everything she said. He didn't hate her. He didn't. And now he'd never have a chance with her.

_She hates me. She really really hates me. But I _don't_ hate her. I ruined it. She liked me. SONNY MUNROE FELL FOR YOU YOU IDIOT HOW CAN YOU RUIN THINGS LIKE THIS? Woah. Wait...did I call myself an idiot over Sonny? Chad Dylan Cooper does not downplay his awesomeness. Ever. God what is it about her that drives me so insane? I need to fix things. I need to fix us. _

He started off after Sonny. He wasn't sure how he was going to make things better...but a voice inside him told that he had to.

Why did she mean so much to him?

Sonny tried to decide where to go next. Finally she settled on going for a drive. She needed to clear her mind of all this..drama.

But she knew she couldn't avoid it forever.

She stepped inside her car when she heard a panting voice.

"Sonny wait! I didn't mean the things I said to Portlyn about you! I just said it so she wouldn't think that I liked you!" he stopped in his tracks and rested his hand against the wall catching his breath. For a girl in 5 inch heels, Sonny could run. Fast.

She paused and registered what he said. She sighed and started the engine. In her rearview mirror she saw Chad breaking a sweat for her.

The thought brought her into sobs.

Chad.

_Chad is so stupid. Why do I even care about what he thinks? So what if I wear fatsuits in public? What's it to him? He thinks he's all that. With his blonde locks and sparkly blue eyes. Stupid Chad. God damnit Allison Munroe, what is wrong with you? Why are you letting him get to you? _

Chad stood there aimlessly.

_Shit._

He didn't bother chasing Sonny's car, as if he hadn't done enough exercise. Chad Dylan Cooper does not chase after girls, girls chase after Chad Dylan Cooper.

Well, girls not including Sonny.

Sonny was different.

Here in the industry everything is so _fake. _You can't trust anyone. All this pressure to be better than the best. Sonny doesn't get it.

She's so new and naive. Hollywood isn't all it's set up to be.

Sure you get the perks-money, fame, red carpet premieres. But no one really knows what goes on behind the scenes. Chad's producers were hard on him. They were hard on the whole crew forcing them into harsh training and intense practice. Just to memorize lines.

It's how they got where they are today. As much as Chad hated to see it, he feared that it was bound to happen. That the beautiful, genuine, optimistic Sonny Munroe would be tainted...corrupted by the industry. It was a good thing she was on So Random.

It was easier. You didn't need to go through the torture that the cast of Mackenzie Falls had to go through. That's why they were so stuck up anyways.

It's not like they were born that obnoxious. No one is born cruel.

It's the world that shapes us.

Chad sighed and walked back to his dressing room.

Was there even anything he could do?

* * *

_**Ok! First chapter :) It took me a while to make this chapter and I gotta admit...it sorta sucks so sorry! I had this really good idea but I wanted to have a beginning that led to what I wanted to happen. Trust me, it gets really really good with tons of Channy despite the lame beginning :D hehehe..so **_rate and review _**please! it'd be much much appreciated! and if you have any ideas or suggestions, i welcome them! **_

_**no flames or spam please, and thanks in advance;;**_


	2. Rainy Days

Chapter 2's here :) R&R

&& don't skip chapter 3! cuz personally, it's one of my favourite chapters in this story xD

* * *

A Thing Called Love

Chapter 2

_Someone once told me that you have to choose_  
_What you win or lose_  
_You can't have everything_  
_Don't you take chances_  
_Might feel the pain_  
_Don't you love in vain_  
_Cause love won't set you free_

_Happy - Leona Lewis_

* * *

The sky darkened and Sonny decided to go back home. She wondered if the other cast members wondered where she was.

As she unlocked the door of her apartment, she got a text,

**ONE NEW MESSAGE**

_From: Zora_

_Sonny! Where were you all day? You missed rehearsal and everything! Call or text back ASAP! OR FACE MY WRATH. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE SONNY..._

The message brought a small smile unto Sonny's lips. At least the crew of So Random would always be there for her. It was nice to know that at least someone thought that she mattered.

She texted them back,

_To: Zora_

_Yeah I'm fine. Just had a headache. Needed a break. Don't worry about me! _

She flopped onto her couch and her phone moo-ed again.

**TWO NEW MESSAGES**

She opened the first one.

_From: Zora 7:43 pm_

_Good to know you're ok! gtg now..Nico and grady need help with sneaking into the cafeteria for yogurt..._

Sonny opened the second one. It was from Chad.

Stupid Chad.

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper 7:35 pm_

_Sonny please let me know you're ok. Where are you? _

She stared blankly at the message. Looking around her empty apartment, she felt heaviness in her chest. She missed Wisconsin.

She missed the fresh air and the comfort of her soft pillow..all back home.

Maybe Chad...was right.

Maybe she doesn't belong here.

The sense of unbelonging built upon the pre-existing heaviness in her chest. She sighed and inhaled, feeling empitness wash through her.

She was alone here in Hollywood.

A tear escaped her eye but decided Chad wasn't worth crying over. That self absorbed, egotistic, meathead!

But no matter how much she recited in her mind how much she hated him, she know she didn't. And she hated herself for that.

Her thoughts drifted as her eyelids fell and she went into sleep.

Chad lay on his bed restless. He sighed, wondering what Sonny was up to. Wondering if she was ok.

He rolled on to his side and read the digital clock on his nightstand.

11:45 pm

Sonny still hasn't replied to his text. He wondered how much she heard. Clearly too much. Why does she even care so much? She never used to.

Right?

Or maybe he just never noticed. Maybe he was too blind to see it.

Her words rang in his head,

_I liked you alot Chad...how come you __**hate**__ me so much?_

He clicked a button on his remote and blasted his stereo, wishing he could turn back time. Sonny was driving him insane.

(8)

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind

(8)

Tossing and turning, dawn broke and Chad realized that as much as he hated it, Sonny meant alot to him.

Alot more than he wanted her to.

* * *

_**Don't be such a meathead Chad..**_

_**LOL. Click the review button! :D Tell me if you hate it, tell me if you love it. **_

**_Simple as that. :) more reviews, more chapters~!_**


	3. Sonny's Revenge

A Thing Called Love

Chapter 3

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_  
_Don't cha?_  
_Don't cha?_  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_  
_Don't cha?_  
_Don't cha? _

_Don't Cha - PCD_

* * *

Sonny woke to her doorbell ringing. She pushed herself off her couch lazily and opened her door. The cast of So Random stood in front of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, surprised at their unannounced arrival.

"More like what are YOU not doing on set." Tawni retorted

"Oh. Um, I wasn't feeling that well." Sonny said, adding a cough to fit the act.

Zora raised her eyebrows wow Nico and Grady eyed her suspiciously.

"You're a terrible liar Sonny. Tell us what's up." Tawni sighed. She didn't care often and now that she did, it better not be a waste of her time.

Sonny backed up into her apartment and let the cast inside.

"Nothing's up, guys. Everything's fine I just.." she thought for a second, "..I just had a headache."

They didn't look convinced.

"I'm serious." she forces herself to laugh. "I mean, thanks for caring but there's nothing to be worried about."

Nico and Grady backed Sonny up, being gullible as ever.

"Daang, just let Sonny have a break." Nico exclaimed. Grady agreed.

"No, no I don't need a break. I'll just get changed and um, we can go back to the set together." she suggested. "Alright?"

They shrugged and made themselves at home. It made Sonny smile. They really _were _like her family.

She went into her room and dug out some clothes from her drawer. She picked out dark washed skinny jeans, and black cap sleeved t-shirt and a black hoodie.

As she began to to up the clothes, she realized it was a bit too dark. She didn't normally wear such dark clothes...it would make her look suspicious.

Chad's words came into mind.

_And she looks hideous in those fatsuits she wears so often_.

Stupid Chad.

_Oh yeah? _she thought. _I'll show you who's ugly! Or...rather who's _not _ugly...! _

She searched around her room and discovered hidden in one of her drawers a black pleated miniskirt. She on to that while she looked for a top. Finally she decided upon a fitted cute white t-shirt and a grey cardigan overtop. As a final touch, she placed on a black belt that rested stylishly below her chest.

Then she searched for the makeup she hardly wore. It lay abandoned in one of her drawers. _Ah hah!_ she thought in success. As she didn't really like makeup she applied very little.

As she slipped into her black pumps, her castmates barged in.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, annoyed at their lack of manners and ability to knock before entering.

"What's_ taking _you so long?" Tawni complained, hidden boredom dripping on her words.

"I could've been changing you know!" Sonny talked back. It's not like she was boring them to death or something. Her house was perfectly fun and interesting. Sort of.

"Don't worry Sonny, we're all girls here." Zora said happily.

"Hey!" Nico and Grady said, in unison. Sonny stood up.

Grady and Nico's jaws dropped in awe. Zora's eyes widened. Tawni just tsk-ed disapprovingly as if she knew what Sonny was up to.

"S-sonny...you look so different." Grady stuttered. Nico nodded in agreement.

_So it was working already. _she thought. Sonny smiled and shrugged, "C'mon guys let's go back to the Studio now. You seem pretty bored with my apartment"

She struggled to walk normally in her heels. Behind her she could hear Tawni's snickering.

It only made her more motivated to show everyone up.

They walked the halls of Condor Studios full of confidence. Well, Sonny did.

"So are you like, trying to be prettier than me?" Tawni asked angrily. Zora slapped her forehead.

"NO! No, no Tawni you know you're the prettiest." Sonny reassured her. The blonde pouted but let it go.

This'll show Chad.

Stupid Chad.

Clearly he needs glasses.

Chad and the cast of Mackenzie Falls sat at their usual spot in the cafeteria that day, eating lobster. Again.

He poked at his seafood unappetized (which was kinda weird considering lobster was one of his favourite dishes) Thoughts of Sonny and worst case scenarios filled his head. Then again, could things get any worse?

As if on cue, Sonny and the randoms entered the cafeteria. As Chad continued to daydream, he felt Portlyn wack his arm.

"Hey-" nobody touched Chad Dylan Cooper without permission! That's when he noticed what she was fussing about.

_Sonny. _

His deep blue eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked...different. And something seemed different about her, too. She... .. she had presence.

As he stared along with everyone else, Sonny walked right past him as if he didn't exist.

He was so, so wrong. Things really could get worse. Sonny was giving him the silent treatment? What? No one gave Chad Dylan Cooper the silent treatment!

Then again, Sonny wasn't no one.

The other randoms settled down at their table while Sonny went to get them frozen yogurt. She had to admit, she liked the sudden attention. And hell yeah, she was proud to say that she completely ignored Chad. She wondered what he was thinking of her though..

"Can you_ believe _all this attention she's getting? UGH,_ I'm _the pretty one. _I'm _the rich one. _I'm_ the popular one. Geez."

"Shut_ up _Portyln." Chad muttered and ignored the death glare she gave him.

"Dayumm bro she's hot." Trevor said.

Chad put on his bib and began eating his lobster. While his mouth was occupied, his mind wandered. She seemed so confident all of a sudden. He glanced over at her table and saw her laughing her annoyingly cute laugh. _Sigh. _

"Yo do you think I should ask Sonny out?" Trevor asked randomly and to no one in particular.

"What?? NO." he said, a little too concerned. "I mean.." he thought of something off the top of his head. The obvious point hit him. It was the reason he never confessed his feelings for her anyways. "I mean, why would you? She's a _random_." he tried to sound disgusted at the mere thought of dating a random.

Chloe snicked and whispered something into Portlyn's ear. She laughed(more like cackled)

Sonny wouldn't say yes to Trevor if he did ask her out...would she?

"Dude are you blind? That girl's got it going _on_." he licked his lips.

_Please, I knew that a _long _time ago. _Chad thought.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Tawni asked proudly with a flip of her hair.

"They're not looking at you, you fool! They're looking at Sonny!" Zora exclaimed.

"But...b-but I'm the p-pretty one!" she started bawling. Zora slapped her across the face.

"Snap outta it women!!"

Sonny smiled. Sure, the 5 inch heels were killing her feet, but on the bright side, everyone was finally noticing how _not _ugly she is.

Take that Chad.

* * *

_**Thanks for everyone who reads this ;) **_

_**Advice and ideas welcome! Hate it love it? **_

_**Just saying (:**_


	4. I Need A Girl

Grrr My stupid song lyrics won't center properly. -.- *sighs* so please ignore that flaw.

Anyways, chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

A Thing Called Love

Chapter 4

__

So when you can't sleep at night

_You don't feel right_

_Your heart just hurts_

_Your stomach's tight_

_That's what it feels like_

_That's what it feels like_

_When you start feeling weak_

_You're breaking down_

_Your whole world gets turned upside down_

_That's what it feels like_

_It feels like to lose your girl_

_That's What It Feels Like - Jenna _

* * *

As if Sonny was covered with honey, bees (or in this case, _boys_) swarmed around her.

Chad watched as Sonny flirted with each and every single guy that came her way. She herself never knew how flirty she could be.

He hated-_**hated**_- the feeling that burned inside him like fire.

Jealousy.

So many guys noticed Sonny. The new Sonny.

How come she couldn't see that they didn't like her for her personality, like he did. Then he thought back, trying to find a time-any time- that he had done something to show Sonny that he liked her for _her_.

He couldn't think of anything.

God damnit was she doing this on purpose? Cause that's something he would've never expected from Sonny. All of a sudden changing her wardrobe. Revealing her curvy figure. That hourglass shape.

Her perfect, slim legs.

_Damnit. _

He was so stupid(yes, Chad Dylan freaking Cooper admits that for once in his life) for not stealing Sonny's heart while he had the chance. He saw the guys that flirted up with her and they *COUGH* weren't that bad looking. He hated that.

Sigh.

_Alot of guys come to me these days. _Sonny thought._ Well, it's only been a week. Sigh. I have so many guys to chose from now. How come I still can't shake off the feeling of wanting to talk to him? Chad. _

She missed talking...or rather, arguing with him. She missed the whole fine, fine, good, good thing. She was hoping her plan for revenge would work...you know, make Chad jealous and have him coming back to her.

It wasn't really working though.

It's like they didn't even know each other anymore. He ignored her, she ignored him. He didn't show _any_ signs of being jealous or wanting her. That annoyed her cause she was putting herself through so much trouble just to get back at him. And it didn't seem to be working.

GRR.

After much pacing back and forth in her living room, she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. Chad. He was making her go crazy.

Figuratively speaking.

She came to a decision that she would confront Chad about their...er...friendship? Erm..well, she would just talk to Chad about the things going on between them...and how it's bugging her...and... ... and hopefully they can go back to being...how they were before?

Meh. It's a start.

Meanwhile, Chad sat on his bed thinking about, well, Sonny. He wanted things between Sonny and him to go back to the way they used to be, if not more. Tomorrow after shooting he'll go give her some flowers or something. Tell her how he feels.

Maybe she'll understand and he'll get to her before Trevor tries to.

Stupid Trevor.

He sighed. Hopefully he'll get some sleep tonight.

He's been missing his beauty sleep.

Sonny woke up to her alarm beeping. She was exhausted. She spent most of the night trying to figure how to talk to Chad. She figured she was probably going to forget by the time she actually got up the nerve to talk to him. Therefore, being the intelligent person she was, she wrote everything she wanted to say on some cue cards.

She picked out some short white jean shorts and threw on a loose purple off the shoulder top. Slipping into her lucky_Tridark_ converse, she headed off to the Studios. Time dragged by slowly that day. Her mind was distracted by her cue cards and the whole upcoming confrontation.

Maybe he wouldn't even be in his dressing room after shooting. A part of her wished for that.

At around 7 pm, _SoRandom!_ was done their shooting for the day. Sonny left immediately, wanting to get it all done and over with.

She didn't even want to think about how much her castmates have been bugging her lately about her strange behaviour.

Sonny slowed down and she neared a door with a star hanging on it.

**CHAD DYLAN COOPER**

This was it...crunch time. (_Who even says "crunch time" anymore? _she thought.) Her fingers gripped the cue cards so hard that she could almost feel them cut into her skin. She was nervous.

Out of habit, she nervously fixed her hair and got ready to knock on his door.

She couldn't do it. Well, not within the first 10 minutes at least. She paced around thinking.

_Hi Chad! Yep, just...just stopping by. _No that sounded stupid, she thought.

_Yo, Chad. Whazzup? _she scrapped that idea almost as soon as she came up with it.

After a few more minutes, she finally knocked on his dressing room door. Now or never.

No reply.

She knocked again. "Chad? It's Sonny. You in there?"

Still no reply.

A wave of relief washed away her nerves and she sighed. She walked off, turning at a corner. She wasn't sure whether she was happy or unhappy that she couldn't confess to Cha-

"Ooof!" she fell back unto the floor. She moved her dark hair out of her eyes and saw Chad-also on the floor-across from her. They caught each others eyes and were quiet for a minute. Sonny broke the trance by scrambling to get her cue cards- she had a few. Or more...

Chad hurried to help her pick up the cards but bumped his head on hers.

"Ow!" they said. Nervously, she started laughing. Chad raised one of his eyebrows and eyed her. A smile broke across his face and he chuckled too.

It felt good to smile again.

"So what are you doing by my dressing room Munroe?" he asked, "Miss me?"

Sonny glanced at him to assess whether he was mocking her or not. His smile told her that he wasn't trying to offend her.

"No. Pfft. What makes you think that?" she stumbled on her words.

He picked up a cue card.

"Chad, I'm sorry about what happened between us. I'm sick of us ignoring each other and I hate to admit it, but it's getting to me. I miss our fights and our arguments over nothing. Even though that sounds really stupid-" he read on amused and his eyes smiled.

Sonny tried to snatch it out of his hands. He was taller than her.

"-I want us to go back to how we used to be-" he talked louder now, and he read upwards as his hand holding the card was above him, out of Sonny's reach. She snatched it away before he could continue.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Chad smiled. She hadn't seen him smile in a while now that she thought about it.

Sonny's face burned and she felt blood rushing to her face. She was turning as red as the inside of a ripe watermelon! With the cue cards in hand she rushed off without a word.

Chad turned and wound up in front of her blocking her way.

"Get out of my way." she said in monotone. It was obvious that she was extremely humiliated.

_Sonny's so cute when she's embarassed. _he thought. She tried to push past him.

"Hey, hey. Sonny, don't. The truth is, I'm sorry for saying those things about you. I wanted to explain to you what happened but you ran off and wouldn't listen to me. Sonny, I didn't mean what I said about you...it's just.." Pause. "...it's just that I didn't want Portlyn to find out how I felt about you."

Sonny's eyes met his.

"... W-what do you feel about me?" Sonny asked, curious.

He opened his mouth but hesitated to say anything. Then he told her.

"Sonny you mean _so much_ to me, and I'm sorry I don't show it all the time. I have the Hollywood-bad-boy rep to keep up, you know? But I know I can't worry about what other people think anymore." he sighed and continued. "You make me smile and laugh. And I wish I never hurt you because.." Chad paused, unsure if he should tell her. "... because.. because I really like you," he couldn't bring himself to tell her yet. He mentally slapped himself for that. "and I would never want to hurt you. Really, Sonny. Because I never really had you at all, I didn't think it it would hurt that much to lose you. . You're the first girl I've ever felt this way about, Sonny. Let me make it up to you." he knelt down on his knee and kissed her hand. "Will you go out with me?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. _he recited that over and over in his head.

Sonny couldn't describe how she felt at that moment. Happy, blissed, scared, nervous, shocked, light headed...the list went on.

She didn't know what to say. All she could do was nod her head and say Yes.

_Score! _he thought in bliss. _Sonny was finally mine. In your face Trevor! If I'd knew it'd be this easy I would've done this such a long time ago. I really should've done this a long time ago. I guess it just took some competition to get me to realize how...how much she means to me. _

He wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. Hesitantly, Sonny returned the gesture. He felt his head in her hair and smiled. Good thing she shampoo-ed earlier. Her hair probably smelled nice.

_God her hair smells so good. Like strawberries. _he smiled into her hair and pushed away gently.

"Tomorrow at noon? How about it Monroe? I'll pick you up." he smiled and took one of her hands.

"Sure why not." she grinned.

Things were finally back to normal.

It was nice.

* * *

_**AHH I'm so excited for their date!! LOL my whole story was based on this idea for the date. **_

_**The date is next chapter, so enjoy xD**_

It feels like to lose your girl


	5. Mission Impossible

GAH. something i think we've all been waiting for is going to happen! COUGH COUGH COUGH. har har. (:

* * *

A Thing Called Love

Chapter 5

_Don't be scared_  
_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more _  
_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_  
_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_  
_To answer all the questions left behind_  
_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_  
_You've still got me to hold you up up_  
_And I will never let you down_

_Untouched - The Veronicas_

* * *

OK, so things weren't really back to normal. She wanted to believe it was though.

How could she go out with Chad?

They were two opposite people from obviously opposite worlds.

Sonny- _SoRandom!_ Chad- _Mackenzie Falls_

Sonny- Comedy Chad- Drama

Sonny- makes her viewers laugh Chad- makes his viewers cry

None of that would even matter, really. If the cast of _SoRandom! _and the cast of _Mackenzie Falls _weren't enemies. But the whole I-hate-you-you-hate-me thing was so stupid.

How come they couldn't all be friends?

Sigh.

If anyone found out about her and Chad, who knows what would happen?

She knew thinking about this wouldn't get her anywhere though. So she went to bed and hoped the date would go well.

His date was in two hours.

Chad had planned the perfect date for Sonny. He wanted to give Sonny the best day of her life. He wanted to make her smile. Chad made sure that every detail of the date would be perfect. He was after all, Chad Dylan Cooper. Perfection comes with a price though.

He hardly had any sleep the night before, since he was planning the date so intricately.

Honestly, he's never put so much thought into a date before. In the past, he'd usually just take girls out to dinner and a movie. Cliche, but whatever. The girls he dated before were all the same.

Freeloaders.

Sure, some girls weren't there for the perks, but they liked Mackenzie. He _wasn't _Mackenzie.

He was Chad Dylan Cooper.

But he could be as romantic and as charming as Mackenzie. If he wanted to be.

Sonny wondered where Chad would take her. Movies? Lunch? Hmm..

She noticed there was only an hour left before her date.

10: 57 am

She hopped into her shower quickly and felt the steaming hot water awake her. After the shower, she blew her hair dry and did her best to make it look nice. Though it always looked the same.

Afterwards she scrambled to get changed.

11: 38 am

Not knowing where Chad was going to take her, she struggled to find an outfit that would suit any occasion.

11: 40 am

Standing in front of her full length mirror she analyzed her outfit carefully, trying to find any flaws that she could fix. Her reflection showed a dark haired girl with fair skin and a gentle smile wearing a beautiful summerdress with a thick beaded neckless. She decided on wearing her converse with her dress- just for the heck of it.

She liked what she saw.

She saw Sonny Munroe.

He was nervous on his way to Sonny's apartment. He hoped she's like where he took her. The heated sun and tall palm trees of the streets of LA played out shadows across his face. Finally, Chad pulled up his silver Chevy Corvette a toyed with his keys, waiting for Sonny to come down. There were a few more minutes until noon. He decided to call her.

"Hello?" Sonny asked

"Hey, Munroe. It's Chad. You ready for our date?" he asked glancing at his watch.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. It was obvious she was trying to hide her excitment. "I mean, yeah of course. Are you here yet?" she could almost see him smirking over the phone.

"Of course. Don't keep me waiting Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like waiting for people."

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse.

"I'll be down in a sec"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Great." he smiled and hung up. God it felt so good to be able to talk to Sonny again. It was as if a heavy weight was lifted off of his shoulder. He saw Sonny push open the front entrance door of her apartment in a pretty sundress. With converse.

_Of course._ he smiled. Sonny hadn't changed after all.

She reached his car squinting from the sun.

"Hey beautiful." Chad got out of his car and opened the passenger door for her. She blushed violently and smiled.

"Thanks Chad...that's so sweet of you."

He nodded and started the engine. Driving away from her apartment, she asked him the question she's been wondering about.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned suspiciously. This better not be a trick. Because yes, knowing Chad Dylan Cooper, it could be.

Then she remembered his words. He loved her. That made her giggle.

Chad raised an eyebrow at her random laugh and laughed gently along.

"It's a surprise. I thought I told you that already." he wouldn't let up.

"Aww c'mon Chaad!" Sonny pleaded.

Chad looked at her beautiful big brown eyes at the red light and saw her pouting lips. As much as he wanted to tell her and put a smile back onto her cute face, he decided a surprise would still be the best option.

"Not tellingg" he smiled and continued to drive.

"Fine." Sonny folded her arms and pouted. Why wouldn't he just tell her?

Chad chuckled and replied.

"Fine." his voice was soft and gentle. He smiled at Sonny and saw her hair blowing in the wind. She was so beautiful.

Sonny saw a CD Case lying on the floor of the car and picked it up. I had a picture of Chad's face on it. She burst out laughing.

"Really Chad? Really? " she fit the words in between her laughter.

"Shut up!" he said laughing. "I got that for free! And for the record, that's my line."

"Mhmm." Sonny nodded and struggled to open the case. Gees why was it so hard to open? She was looking so clueless at the moment.

Who didn't know how to open a CD Case?

Chad noticed her awkwardly fumbling with his CD Case.

"Really Sonny? Really?" he reached over and click a button on the side. It flipped open immediately.

Wow.

She blushed and looked at the beautiful LA scenery. She placed the CD inside and played the first song.

_Wake up to the blue sky  
Grab your shades  
And let's go for a ride  
Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine_

_Every day's a dreaming Califormnia_  
_Every night the stars come out to play_  
_Wish that I could always feel this way_

_There's something about the sunshine, baby_  
_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_  
_Out of this world for the first time, baby_  
_Ohhh it's alright_

"You listen to this?" Sonny looked at him slightly surprised.

"Yeah, why? You don't like it?" he went to change the song when Sonny stopped him.

"No! No, it's good" she smiled.

Chad smiled.

"Everywhere's a scene, and now we're in it. I don't wanna paint this town alone! When I see you smile I always feel at home~!" Chad's voice cracked as he sang along with the song and tried to hit a note.

Sonny laughed at him. He was making such a fool out of himself.

But she didn't mind. Not at all.

"This is _so _going into my blog." Sonny smiled. "Chad Dylan Cooper sings to Something About the Sunshine by Anna Margaret while on a date with Sonny Munroe. It'll be ..." then her smile faded.

She couldn't blog about it.

Chad looked at her curiously. She looked down all of a sudden. He turned down the volume of the song which was blasting out of the speakers.

"Sonny what's up?" he asked, eyebrows drawing in concern. She didn't answer and turned away from him so he couldn't see her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Who was she kidding. She couldn't be with Chad.

"I shouldn't be here." she spoke softly.

He pulled over and turned off the music.

"Sonny, was it something I said?" he couldn't recall saying anything offensive this whole date. Her shoulders shook gently.

"We can't be together. People can't find out, Chad. Your cast hates me and my cast, my cast hates you and your cast-"

He silenced her words. His soft pink lips were against hers and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her trying to push away but as gentle as his grip was, he was strong and held her back. Soon she gave up and her fingers toyed with his blonde hair. He felt her tears against his skin and felt a dent deform his heart. Sonny seemed so fragile. He felt like he was causing her this sadness.

His hand supporting her back, they leaned against the side door and continued to kiss.

Sonny couldn't believe what was happening. She'd been kissed before but with Chad it was different. It felt infinite and for a moment, she really forgot about everything she was worried about.

She lost herself in that perfect kiss and smiled, breaking the moment. She let out a sigh. Chad's forehead rested against hers and his breathing got rough.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." he breathed. She pushed up against him this time and started kissing him.

They broke inches apart and he told her something she would never forget.

"I love you."

* * *

_**Soo, whatdaya think?**_

_**It sorta just came to me and strayed off the path I had in mind. **_

_**But we'll get back to that path... lol**_

**_Ew I sound so awkward xD_**


	6. Smile For Me Baby

YAY! Thanks everyone for the favouriting and everything. Makes me smile :D Hehe... i really like this chapter xD hope you will too! again, thanks and review if u can~!

* * *

A Thing Called Love

Chapter 6

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_  
_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Smile - Uncle Kracker_

* * *

The words played over and over in her head. He loved her. Chad Dylan Cooper actually loved her.

That was enough for her to give up the fear of what her castmates thought. What his thought. What anyone thought.

He didn't care about what other people thought anymore. He was letting go.

She had to let go.

And somewhere on the inside, she knew her love for him was growing by the second.

She broke into nervous laughter. She couldn't stop giggling.

Chad stared at her as if she'd just lost it.

He didn't understand why she was laughing. This wasn't funny.

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't joke about stuff like this. How can Sonny take this as a joke?

"I'm not joking Sonny. I'm serious." he said solemnly. It hurt him that she wasn't taking him seriously.

Sonny noticed how hurt he looked.

"Chad, thank you. I'm sorry I'm laughing it's just...no one's ever told me that before. It kind of caught me off guard." she smiled and took his hand. "Come on, let's go. Are you going to take me to eat? I'm hungry."

Chad sighed and forced a smile. She didn't say she loved him back.

"Alright, let's go."

He took her to an expensive restaurant. It was one of the most well known in LA. Chad knew Sonny probably never even heard of the restaurant before.

It was cute how clueless she was.

After they ate, they continued on their date.

"Are we there yet?" she asked

"Just about." he smiled ignoring her lack of patience.

Within minutes they reached a place Sonny had never seen before. Her eyes widened in amazement.

It looked so beautiful.

"Wow. It's so...beautiful." Sonny said slowly.

"I know you are."

Sonny blushed and smiled at her feet. She wasn't used to him complimenting someone other than himself. He took her hand and led her in.

"So what's this place called again?" she asked

"Stanley Park." he smiled at her. It was one of the most romantic parks in LA, though not that many people knew about it as it was more remote.

Sonny nodded and continued to gaze at the beautiful scenery. The tall green trees, the lush green meadows.

"C'mon." he led her to a small station that read

**RENTALS**

Before "RENTALS" there was another word but it was too hard for Sonny to make out.

"What size shoes are you, Sonny?" he asked

"What? Oh, um seven. Size seven." she smiled awkwardly.

"One seven and one nine" he smiled at the old man standing on behind the counter. His white hair was lined with silver and grey and his dark skin sagged. He smiled a toothy grin at them and opened a door to room. He disappeared inside for a moment.

When he returned he held two pairs of rollerblades.

"We're rollerblading? Chad! Why didn't you tell me? I don't know how to rollerblade!" she exclaimed.

"I can always teach you." he put an arm around her as his other arm payed for the rollerblades.

"You very smart young man." he winked at him mischeviously and took the money laughing.

Chad smiled at the old guy and took off his flip flops. Sonny took off her flats. They handed it to the man who kept it for them temporarily.

As they walked away Sonny whispered to Chad.

"That guy was weird...and why'd he call you smart?" she asked, doubtfully.

"Sonny, isn't it obvious that I'm smart? I am Chad Dylan Cooper after all."

"Pfft." she smiled at him and rolled her eyes. Some things never changed.

They stopped at a bench and they put on their rollerblades. Walking barefoot felt kinda weird.

Chad stood up and did a few turns smirking at her. Sonny stood up steadying herself on the handle of the bench. She tried to rollerblade but within seconds of staying balanced, she slipped and fell.

She had a mini heartattack until Chad sped over and caught her in his arms. They were inches apart. She could hear Chad's heartbeat and stared into his deep blue eyes. Her panting slowed though he could feel her warm breath against his skin.

He set her upright.

"Let's try this again."

She swallowed and nodded. Not sure what to think of that moment.

Half and hour later, Sonny finally managed to rollerblade thanks to Chad's incredible teaching ability and they were gliding through the forest-like park talking, laughing, and appreciating the quiet peacefulness of the park.

"This is so incredible Chad." she smiled at him "Thank you."

He shrugged and exhaled. The fresh air of the park cleansed his lungs from the dust and pollution of the city.

Being here with Sonny just felt so right. He felt less tense. Sonny made him feel more himself.

A person he used to be emerged whenever he was with Sonny like this. A person who used to be, before the whole Hollywood thing.

He held her hand the whole time but she was the first to break the grasp when she pulled out a camera.

"Let's take some pictures!" she wanted these memories to last forever, considering something this perfect hardly ever lasted. Chad smiled at her.

"Sure why not. I am quite photogenic." he smirked and made a girly pose.

"OH MY GOD, that's hilarious. Do another one!" she urged him and he didn't mind. Seeing her smile made his heart skip a beat. He rollerbladed to her and snatched the camera away.

"My turn." he smiled and started snapping picture of Sonny. She stuck out her tongue at him and laughed.

Then he held the camera in front of them and took a pictures together. He kissed her for one of them.

"Follow me." he handed back her camera and she followed while taking pictures of the beautiful scenery. The sun shone brightly and she turned off the flash.

In minutes they were in front of a small ice cream shack. She grinned. They approached the lady working in the ice cream shack.

"I'd like a cookies and cream cone. Two scoops. And one mint chocolate chip in a cup. Three Scoops." he smiled at the lady who asked for an autogragh. After he gave it to her, she decided to give them the ice cream for free.

"How did you know I liked mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cone?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Lucky guess." he shrugged. He remembered asking Lucy when she visited.

"Mmm. Dish ish good" Sonny said mouth full of icecream.

He laughed and wiped her cheek. Sonny was such a messy eater.

"So, what do you think of this date Sonshine?" he asked smugly. He knew she liked it. Why wouldn't she?

_Did he just call me Sonshine? WOW. That's weird.. _she thought.

She giggled. "Yeah it's not bad."

The sat down against this mini cliff made of stone with sand just a few meters below their feet. As she finished the last bit of her ice cream, Chad took of his roller blades and urged Sonny to do the same.

She was surprised. This date was so unpredictable.

Chad took her hand and carefully led her down the extremely steep steps of the mini cliff. She almost slipped, but he held her steady. Then he let go of her hand and jumped the last few steps.

She looked nervously down at him.

"I'm scared. This looks kinda dangerous." Not to mention the gross looking brown-ish green-ish purple-ish moss growing on the side.

"It'll be fine Sonny. Don't you trust me?" he reached out a hand. He looked into her eyes. If she didn't trust him...well, he'd feel pretty dumped on.

It took her a minute but Chad's hand was still there and he was waiting as patient as ever. She grabbed his hand and jumped.

"Ahh." she landed on the sand and Chad pulled her into a hug. It wasn't _that _bad. He smiled into her hair again and felt the warmth of her body moving into him. She trusted him. That made him happy.

They walked hand in hand along the mini beach. The sun reflected of the deep blue colour of the ocean. It reminded her of Chad's eyes.

The waves crashed into the shore. He bent down and flipped some water onto Sonny.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and soon they were running around in the sand as the warm summer waves splashed them carelessly. Sonny managed to get back at Chad. He laughed at wrapped his arms around Sonny. Spinning her up in the air, they tumbled on to the heated, moist sand.

Sonny leaned up(if that's possible)and gave him a peck of the cheek. He smiled mischieviously at her and bent down.

He kissed her softly and slowly.

The sun was setting. Sonny sat up and Chad lay his head on her lap. He looked up into her eyes and laughed when she looked down at him and her wet hair tickled his face. A few drops of water slid from her hair on to his face and trickled down his neck.

He pushed himself up and put an arm around her pulling her closer to him.

This moment was so perfect. The sun setting and the waves rolling.

His hands cupped her face and he kissed her neckline. Slowing he moved his kiss up to her jaw and she bent back. He bit gently on her lip and kissed her. Slowly, softly, passionately.

So this was the thing people felt in movies. This was how Mackenzie felt about Chloe.

So this was the crazy indescribable thing called love.

He liked it.

So did she.

Some moments can break us. Some moments can make us. And some moments can change out lives forever. These moments changed their lives forever.

Nothing would ever be the way it used to be.

Not now, not ever again.

* * *

_**Eh? EH? ;) LOL What do you guys think? submit your thoughts and comments. keep reading! more to comee. The third last sentence I got from Remember Me so full credit going to them..&& I was gonna have their first date at Griffith Park(for those who don't know, it actually is an existing park in LA.)but then since I've never been to it or LA for that matter, I used a park from my hometown Vancouver, BC. **_

**_Hope you like it! Nature always makes me smile ^^ _**

**_Let's go hug some trees! MUWAHAHA..._**

**_*looks at review button* _**


	7. Awaken

PEOPLES!! Hi. :D Hope ya likey. Oh god that sounded lame...anyways! I've updated :) hehe

* * *

A Thing Called Love

Chapter 7

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_

_Halo - Beyonce_

* * *

The moment was beautiful. It was more than anything Sonny had ever hoped for.

She believed it now.

She believed that she really did love him. It was official.

He finally stole the key to her heart.

She hoped he didn't lose it.

He bent in to kiss her again when something interupted him. Sonny's stomach growled.

She started laughing. He joined in hysterically.

Way to ruin a moment.

He stood up and pulled her up as well.

"Let's go. It's getting dark." he chuckled softly. The sun was almost completely down. The atmosphere was now more cool and their surroundings seemed blue. They rollerbladed back to the RENTALS station and took back their shoes. The old man wished them a goodnight as they walked away.

Sonny smiled to herself. Chad was so sweet. It was as if he was Mackenzie.

Only better.

They got into his car and they started to drive. Breath Me by Sia was playing on his CD. It was such a beautiful and romantic song. It made her cry.

He pulled over. Again.

Chad was surprised. Why was she crying now? It was kinda weird...he thought the date went fine. Great, actually.

"Sonny what's wrong?" he asked concerned. She smiled at him through the tears.

"I think I'm in love with you Chad."

That was it? She was crying because she loved him? She made it seem like it was a bad thing. But her smile told him otherwise.

Despite the icy wind blowing harshly against them, him body felt warm and his heart beated faster.

Sonny finally admitted it. She was in love with him.

It started raining. Pouring. She laughed now.

_Comedians_ he thought smiling.

She pulled him close to her and starting kissing him. She'd always wanted to kiss in the rain. Why not now?

The rain drenched the leather seats of his car. _Damnit. _he thought. _The rain is ruining Cher. _(Cher was the name of his car. Yes. He named his cars.) But the intensity of Sonny's passionate kiss left him feeling weak and he forgot about Cher.

Sonny was all that mattered to him.

They continued for what seemed like an eternity of bliss but he had to stop the kiss. He broke away and gave her a peck on the lips quickly. He had to get the roof to cover Sonny or else she'd catch a cold. He clicked a button and the roof slid smoothly and blocked them from the pouring rain.

"You're probably hungry. Let's go back to my place. We can cook something together." he suggested.

Sonny looked at him. "You cook? I didn't know you could cook."

"Please Sonny, there are so many things you don't know about me." he smirked at her.

"Suree." she smiled. Then what escaped her was a high pitched sneeze. Then came another sneeze. Chad laughed and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her snuggly. She smiled at him then watched the drops of rain slide down smoothly down th window. Her head rested against the window and her body was turned to face him.

_Didn't that position feel awkward? _Chad thought gazing at her. His attention turned back to the road.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like the rain?"

"I'm not sure. It's always so sunny here in LA. I guess I'm not that used to the rain. But every one in a while, it's nice." he smiled and asked, "What about you? Do you like the rain?"

"Mmhmm." she smiled sweetly as her eyelids fell and she went into sleep. Her hair fell into her eyes. And Chad couldn't stop looking at her. Thank god they were at a red light.

Slowly, he pushed her damp hair out of her closed eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

He turned off the music, not wanting to wake her. He drove in silence, the only sound he could hear was the pitter patter of the rain and Sonny's quiet, gentle breathing.

When the reached his home, Chad parked the car and nudged Sonny to wake her up.

"Sonny. Wake up."

"Go away mom. I'm sleeping." she mumbled.

"Sonny we're here."

"Five more minutes."

He tickled her and that woke her up. She started laughing.

"Stop! Stop that!" she laughed and she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. He got out of the car and hurried over to Sonny's side of the door, opening it for her.

He locked Cher and held Sonny close to him. She was cold.

Sonny's eyes were huge at the sight of his house. Woah. It was...so big. So fancy looking.. It looked really expensive.

He smiled at her expression and they walked into his house. They took of their shoes and he looked at her observing every detail of his house.

"C'mon." he pulled her along into the kitchen. "So what do you wanna eat?"

She looked around his kitchen, opening drawers and cabinets.

"Pasta." she smiled. She was big on carbohydrates and they didn't affect her weight that much. He shrugged and they boiled some water.

She took out a box of spaghetti from one of his drawers.

"Let's make the sauce!" she smiled. He was surprised at how energetic considering she slept for the duration of their car ride.

"I have some sauce in the fridge alread-"

"No! It's more fun making it from scratch."

He shrugged and they cut up some vegetables. She opened a can of tomato paste and boiled it in a pot.

Soon they finished cooking and and she spooned the pasta out onto a plate.

"Oh! I forgot something." she exclaimed.

"What'd you forget?" he asked. The fragrance of the homemade spaghetti wafted into his nose. It smelled really good. His mouth was watering and he wanted to eat right away.

She told him to go into the living room first and wait for her. He nodded suspiciously and did as he was told. A few minutes later she entered the dining room with a big bowl of egg salad.

It was, after all, her specialty.

He raised his eyebrows amused.

"Really Sonny? Really?"

She smiled and dug into her spaghetti and egg salad. It tasted delicious, and she was starving. She looked around Chad's house. In every room there was at least on wall that was just a window. The clear pane of glass took up the entire wall.

She turned up the plasma tv and the weather network was on.

"Folks, it is strongly suggested that you stay indoors and do not go out. We are expecting a dangerous storm on the way and it would not be safe for anyone to go out into this weather." the weatherlady said.

Just then there was a thunder and lightning.

A screeching cat jumped on to Chad's lap.

"Aww, Chad you have a cat?" she smiled "It's so cute!"

"Yeah but Fluffy's scared of thunder and lightning." he explained petting the furry cat.

"Fluffy? Really Chad? You couldn't be more creative than that?" she smirked.

"Fluffy's a cute name." he said in defense. They finished their dinner satisfied.

"Weather warning. A mild cyclone is hitting LA. Stay indoors at all times until further notice." the weatherlady said.

Then it hit her. If she couldn't go out she's couldn't go home.

"Chad."

"What?"

"I can't go home in this storm.."

Slowly he realized what she meant. Something inside him screamed with excitement. Sonny would have to stay over at his place.

She sneezed again.

"Here, why don't you go take a hot bath or something to warm yourself up. I have some old clothes I don't wear anymore, you can change into those." he stood up and led her into his room.

She was hesitant to follow. Did she want to stay at Chad's place? The idea made knots in her stormach.

"This is my room" he told her, after walked up a flight of glass stairs.

They walked into his room. She took in every detail of it. It was a really big room. It was almost the size of her apartment. The walls were painted light blue but was tinted with white.

In one part of his room there was a fancy glass desk and a black leather chair. On top of the desk was his MacBook and some other random things.

On the other side of his room and a big sound system and a huge video game station. He had endless stacks of videogames.

By the window/wall was his kind sized bed. He had soft looking blue sheets and right next to his bed was a unique nightstand and next to that was a shelf full of books. She walked to the bookshelf as he went into his huge closet to find her some clean, dry clothes. Most of his books were about philosophy and the meaning of life and living.

That was so not what she expected of Chad. And his room was so...neat.

Of course, on the bottom row there was a row of comic books. On another row there were some other random novels.

Directly across from his bed was a huge tv and there was a fridge next to it. She guessed it held drinks or something.

He emerged from the closet with an oversized t-shirt and some worn out sweats. He pointed to the bathroom in his room.

"That's the bathroom. I'm gonna be downstairs if you need me." he left awkwardly and stumbled down the stairs.

_I'm just as nervous as you are._ she thought.

His washroom was as big as her kitchen. God she felt so small next to him. There was a marbletop counter with a strange looking sink thing. It also had well, the basics. A toilet, a bathtub, a shower thing.

Everything was really pretty and looked pretty new. Except for his dirty clothes on one pile on the floor.

That kinda threw off the _clean_ look.

She unzipped her still wet dress awkwardly. Was she actually about to take a bath in Chad Dylan Cooper's own personal washroom? That was just bizarre.

Just a day ago they hated each other. (Sort of.) Now she was going to spend the night over at his place.

She stepped into the bathrub and turned on the tap releasing steaming hot water that soon filled the big bathtub. She sank under the water and felt it take over her. It washed away all her thoughts and she was in there relaxed.

Chad flipped channels on his tv bored. He couldn't believe that Sonny was actually going to stay over at his place. It was so unexpected.

**8:35 pm**

A yawn escaped him and he snuggled next to Fluffy. This was honestly the best date he's ever been on.

* * *

_**La la la ... I'm a bit stuck here but I'll keep posting! Working on the next chapter as we speak! (: reviewws would be liked :) dun have to log in. **_

**_keep readingg guys~_**


	8. Is This What They Call Love?

A Thing Called Love

Chapter 8

_And if this is love_  
_Please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up_  
_So just catch me_

_Catch Me -Demi Lovato_

* * *

The water soon lost its heat and Sonny released the plug, stepping out of the bathtub. She stood there awkwardly. Warm drops of water slid down her body and created little pools of water on the tiled bathroom floor.

She grabbed a folded towel on the bathroom countertop and wrapped it tightly around herself. She went to get Chad's clothes hanging from a hook on the bathroom door.

"Whaaa!" she slipped in her own path of water and fell back on to the cold bathroom floor with a loud thud. _Damnit...god that hurts. _she thought wincing at the pain.

Chad woke up to a loud voice and a thud. Fluffy jumped off the couch and raced up the stairs. He did a double take and rushed up the stairs skipping steps as he went. He pushed into his room and saw Fluffy rolling around next to the bathroom in his room.

He pushed open the door impulsively.

"Sonny are you-" he stopped when he saw her pushing herself off the bathroom floor. Her big brown eyes were even bigger when she saw him looking at her in nothing but a towel that came down to slightly above her knee.. He froze as he saw her face turn scarlet and she turned away from him.

"Oh my god this is embarassing." she broke the awkward silence.

He looked down and saw a raw scrape on the side of her ankle. Without a word he rushed out of the bathroom.

_Great going Sonny. _she thought to herself. Chad probably thought she was an idiot now.

Chad re entered the bathroom within half a minute with a pack of bandaids.

"Here I'll help you get on the counter. You're ankle's hurt. It might get infected or something." he watched as the water trickled down her neck and blushed. He helped Sonny on to the countertop.

He took out a bandaid and- avoiding eye contact with her -placed the sticky plastic gently on the affected area. He looked up and saw her watching him intently.

"What? Can't a guy know how to treat injuries?" he tried composing himself as Sonny watched him with one eyebrow raised. Sonny smiled at him awkwardly.

"Thanks Chad. This is really nice of you." her face felt hot. Like burning iron.

Chad felt his heart beat quicker by the second. He swore, at this rate, he was going to have a heart attack. He was inches away from her face and he watched as the water slid smoothly down her arms.

_God she's so beautiful. _he thought, a little guiltily.

She looked into his deep blue eyes. Ever so slowly, she felt an attraction between them between them pull them together and his lips met hers. Her hand touched the side of his smooth face gently and his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer to him.

Everything felt so right.

He smiled unvoluntarily and stopped the kiss. Sonny bit her lip looking at him wordlessly even though her eyes said alot.

"You know you're beautiful right?" he breathed. Chad chuckled and tucked her dripping wet hair behind her ear again.

Her arms wrapped around him as they kissed again and he picked her up carrying her to his bed.

* * *

_**Alright now before you go jumping to conclusions,**_ no _**they most likely will not have xxx. I think it's a bit too soon for that. Do you? Hmm..tell me what you think of this chapter kayys? *review button* **_

**_And sorry it's so much shorter than usual but I really wanted to post it up ASAP xD _**

**_Thanks in advance for the reviews! (: _**

**_Love y'all~!_**


	9. Happily Never After

Yep. This is the last chapter. Not gonna ask for reviews anymore. If you like it go for it, if you dont, it's fine. (But it'd be nice if you did review) (Just saying)

* * *

A Thing Called Love

Chapter 9

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today Was A Fairytale - Taylor Swift_

* * *

A laugh escaped her mouth when he started tickling her.

"Chad! C-Chad stop!" she was giggling so hard her towel almost came off. Thank god it didn't. "Chad c'mon, I'm making your bed wet."

His arms supported his weight as he was on top of her.

"Sonny, I'm flattered."

It took her a minute to realize what he meant.

"Chad! Oh my god, you're so mature. No seriously, let me get dry." she smiled and poked his toned abs tipping him over. She hopped off the bed and tightened the towel. This could just be the best day of her life.

His t-shirt was waay too big for her. She walked out of his bathroom with his sweats hangly loosely on her hips.

He was up against his bed with a remote in his hands.

_"Are you ready to get Sooo Random?!" _

"You're watching _SoRandom! _?" she pushed herself on to his soft bed and he put his arm around her.

"Don't get used to it Monroe. I'm just watching cause you're on."

She blushed. Chad glanced at her rosy cheeks.

How did he get so lucky?

Sonny saw herself on TV. She never realized how...well, how silly she looked doing those sketches. Mainly just the costumes she wore.

"Chad...can we not watch this?" she reached for the remote in his hand before waiting for him reply. He held it out of her reach.

Damnit.

"Why? I thought you loved your show." he teased.

She did. She just didn't like him seeing her looking so ridiculous. It never bugged her before...but now it sorta did.

She continued trying for the remote.

"I do love my show!" she retorted.

"Oh this is soo going into my blog. Sonny Monroe hates watching her own show." he exclaimed

"Chad no!" Sonny stopped fighting with him for the remote and folded her arms solemnly.

"Chill Sonny I was just kidding." he replied, "Here." he handed her the remote.

"I'm sorry for exploding on you like that. It's just ...I don't know.." she fumbled with her words.

Chad tilted her chin up with a finger so she would stop avoiding his eyes.

"Sonny don't be embarassed. I love you just the way you are." he smiled and kissed her softly and quickly. Her eyes lit up and she bit her lip to keep from smiling to hard.

"Alright.." she paused. "Love you too." she mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing." she saved.

"Aww c'mon Sonny would it kill you to say that you love me? I know you do." he paused for a second. "Then again, everyone loves m-" he was cut off by her kiss.

"I love you." she said. "Get it?"

He nodded with a smile and turned his attention back to the TV. Her head rested on his shoulder and after a while, she fell asleep.

The sun shone brightly the next morning which surprised Chad considering the insane storm of yesterday. He walked over to his wall/window and looked out at the small buildings he saw. Something faint caught his eye. After he squinted a bit he saw something he'd never seen in his life before.

The colours of the rainbow soon became brighter and sharper.

_Wow. _he thought. _So that's what rainbows look like. _

He heard a yawn and spun his head around. Sonny was still asleep. She stretched out her arms a bit and rolled over, curling into fetal position.

He walked over quietly and pulled the blanket over her, careful to not wake her up.

As he turned to leave his room he heard her mumble.

"Chad.."

He walked over beside his bed and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed but a smile was on her face.

"Yeah Sonny?" he asked quietly

"I love.."

"Yeah?" he waited for her answer.

"I love you..." then she came up with a loud snore and rolled over again.

Was she just dreaming about him? The idea made him smile. Chad walked out of the bedroom happily and went down into the kitchen.

Sonny squeezed her eyes together after opening them to the bright ray of sunshine coming from the window/wall. She finally opened her eyes and noticed that Chad was not beside her on the bed. She groggily pulled herself off the bed and walked into his washroom.

Quickly she opened a drawer and grabbed a random brush, combing it through her hair at least a hundred times.

Then she splashed some water onto her face and patted it dry with a towel she found in a cupboard. She was still in blissful shock from the night before.

A fragrant smell entered the room and Sonny realized that she was hungry. She hurried down the stairs and followed Fluffy-who came out of nowhere. She walked into the kitchen and saw Chad in a frilly blue apron, flipping pancakes.

Fluffy occupied herself with her food bowl, munching on her kitty food.

"Good morning Sonshine." he said. Then a smug smile crept onto his face, "Sleep well?"

"Morning to you too. Yeah I slept great, thanks." She liked the way he called her Sonshine.

The smell of the pancakes brought a smile to her face. He laid out the pancakes in front of her with a side of bacon, eggs, and a sausage. He also had a mini cup of fruits on the side. Sonny watched him while she perched on the other side of the counter watching him cook.

He grabbed some juice from the fridge and poured it out for her.

Sonny loved seeing this caring, sweet, nice side of Chad. She wanted to see it more often.

"Here we go, breakfast for two." Chad sat down next to her on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"You know Chad, this is the best date I've ever been on."

"You sure it's not the only date you've ever been on?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

They ate the rest of their breakfast happily.

After they ate she thought it was time for her to go back to the set. He agreed, hiding the sadness inside him. Everything seemed so perfect and everything was going so well. Now they'd have to go back to the set and .. this date will have to end. He knew it was gonna end anyways but just didn't really expect it to be so...soon..?

He wished he could spend forever with her.

Sighing, he changed into some worn jeans and threw on a black polo. Sonny had already slipped into her cute little summerdress and was waiting downstairs with Fluffy.

_She should feel special _he thought _Fluffy isn't normally this friendly with new people. _

Sonny sighed as they left his big house. She felt like she was really going to miss it. Alot of things had happened in one night and those memories will be engraved into her heart_ and_ mind **forever**.

She was going to miss Fluffy, too. Of course.

Chad parked the car outside of Studio 4. He hopped out of the car and opened the door for him. He took her hand and walked with her into Condor Studios.

When they were inside, everyone gasped at them holding hands. Sonny blushed and looked down at her feet as Chad led her away from them. Outside Sonny's dressing room Chad let go of her hands.

He kissed her forehead softly for a few seconds.

"Catch you later Monroe." he did his signature wink and weird finger pointing thing and walked off with that familiar swagger. She sighed happily and pushed open the dressing room door.

Some things would never change.

* * *

_**Thanks for everyone who reviews! I'll be sure to mention all of you guys in my A/N! 3**_


	10. Hold Me

Alright so as promised, this is the continuation. You can still give me ideas and updates though! :)

* * *

A Thing Called Love: French Kiss

Chapter 10

_'Cause when we're _  
_Together fire melts the ice _  
_Our hearts are both on overdrive_  
_Come with me, let's run tonight _  
_Don't let these memories get left behind_

_Remember December - Demi Lovato_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since they've started dating and everyone finally stopped being jerks about it. Well, everyone being the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ and _SoRandom!_ Nobody seemed surprised at them getting together though, which Sonny and Chad thought was kinda weird. It's not like they were super obvious or anything. Right? They themselves didn't see it coming.

Despite the lack of surprise, the casts didn't approve. Nico, Grady, and Zora all thought that Sonny had lost it. I mean, what has Chip Drama Pants got that they didn't? Or at least that's what Sonny overheard Nico and Grady talking about.

Surprisingly, Tawni actually backed Sonny up about her relationship with Chad when everyone else seemed to want their relationship to burn up in flames. Sonny thought it was really nice of Tawni for supporting her, though she was the last person Sonny thought would back her up. And to be honest, everything was really going fine.

Sonny hummed a soft melody while she raided her closet for something cute to wear. This was already their third date, but she still got butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't stop smiling as she searched for something to wear, but in the back of her mind she was dying to know what important thing he needed to talk to her about.

She pushed the thought out of her mind and picked out a fitted red cami and white short shorts. She put on a light trench coat blazer and after slipping into some flip flops, she left her apartment to meet him.

Chad picked her up for their date in Cher (his silver convertible) as he always did. She didn't know where he was taking her though, apparently it was a surprise.

"Hey Sonshine." his eyes squinted in the bright sun and he shot Sonny a smile. He got out of Cher and opened the door for her. She blushed violently and stepped into his familiar car.

"Hey Cooper." she smiled at him.

As she tightened her seatbelt-because yes, she believed in car safety-she decided to ask Chad about what was lingering in her mind for the past 24 hours.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about?" she looked at him hopefully. But she knew Chad. Sometimes he could be so stubborn. Ok, more like all the time.

"Oh..." was all he said.

"What do you mean 'oh?' " she replied

"I...uh..I forgot...what I was going to tell you."

Sonny gave him a skeptical look.

"Really, Chad? Really?"

A small laugh escaped his soft, perfect lips.

"Still using my line against me, huh, Sonny?"

"Don't change the subject!" she smiled but she was serious.

He decided to wait until later to tell her what he needed to. He'll just have to wait until the moment's right. Chad disregarded her remark and played the CD already inside.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

Sonny dropped the topic after a long period of no response from Chad. She rested her head on her hand while he looked at the wind blowing through her hair.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

This was just like their first date. Chad smiled at her. Before looking away, Sonny turned her eyes to see him staring with a goofy smile on his face. She raised her dark eyebrows and gave him a look.

Chad immediately turned back to the road and redness crept into his cheeks. She smiled and looked at the scenery of LA that she's become all too familiar with now.

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

They drove in silence and listened to the lyrics. It reminded Sonny of the way things are with Chad. Moments of the past flashed through her mind. She giggled at the remembrence of Chad in a beard when he helped pretend to be her fan.

_Ah, good times _she thought.

They drove in more silence and somehow Sonny had a feeling that something wasn't right. Chad wasn't normally this quiet. Knots formed in her stomach and tightened slowly.

She waited for him to say something, or do something but he didn't. He just held her hand while his other was on the wheel. Soon they reached the highway and Sonny was really curious.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked lightly

"It's a surprise." he smiled. She eyed him suspiciously but knew better than to keep bugging him about it.

"You call this a date?" Sonny chucled softly, kissing him on the cheek. "We've been driving for forty-five minutes already."

"Sonny, maybe you don't feel the same way as I do, but as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter what I'm doing or where I'm going." he sighed and smiled at her. Instantly, guilt overcame her. She shouldn't have said that.

"I'm..I'm so sorry Chad...I didn't mean it that way.." she blushed guiltily and look down at her hands. A moment of silence came over them. It wasn't the comfortable kind of silence though. Sonny felt something _different_ about this.

"Almost there.." he muttered in a quiet breath. She didn't respond. Very soon the car slowed down next to a big..._huge _...meadow. Bright, colourful flowers popped up from the lush green grass. It was so beautiful.

He took her hand after getting out of Cher but suspiciously held a white plastic bag in his other hand. Before she could ask him what was inside, he interupted her.

"You know, I was looking at a picture of us the other day. The ones from out first date." he paused then smiled at Sonny "They say a picture tells 1000 words but when I saw your picture all I could see is..." after a few seconds, he leaned in closer to her. "..I Love You."

"Aww Chad.." she blushed and felt fire through her face. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever told her before..

"I could hold on to you forever Sonny. I don't think I could ever live without you." the bittersweetness of these words hit them both hard. Sonny decided to ignore the wrongness of these words.

"You don't have to live without me." she giggled at his sweetness and kissed his cheek.

Chad didn't know what to say anymore. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and wondered how long it would be until he could be with her like this again.

"C'mon!" he exclaimed after a short pause. He held her hand tightly and led her into the forest on the far side of the meadow. She followed him through a trail and finally reached the place he's been waiting to show her.

Chad pushed into a bush and disappeared. Sonny stood there dumbfounded...was she supposed to go through a bush? As soon as she thought that, Chad's head popped out from the other side of the bush.

"C'mon Sonny!" he laughed. Awkwardly, she pushed though and got to the other side. Before noticing the environment around her she brushed off the specs of leaves and dirt stuck on her cami.

Then she saw it.

"Oh...my god.." she whispered. There was a waterfall and a stream. Tulips and blue bells and lavender and god...this was so ...perfect.

She noticed Chad sitting cross legged by the stream. She walked over and setlled next to him on the grass.

"So...whatsup?" she smiled awkwardly at him. He caught her eye.

"Sonny, I have something I want us to do together."

* * *

**_There you have it. Jeez it took me forever to come up with this. _**

**_I intend on posting soon if schoolwork doesn't take over me._**

**_Wanna review? :) More reviews, more chapters! _**

**_Questions:_**

**_What do you thinks Chad wants to do?_**

**_What do you think about this chapter?_**

**_)_**


	11. For That Beautiful Goodbye

Thanks for everyone who faithfully reads this story (: ! & sorry for the slow updates~ But I'll try to update more often. ^^

* * *

A Thing Called Love: French Kiss

Chapter 11

_Fed up with my destiny_  
_And this place of no return_  
_Think I'll take another day_  
_And slowly watch it burn_  
_It doesn't really matter how the time goes by_  
_'Cause I still remember you and_  
_And that beautiful goodbye_

_Beautiful Goodbye - Amanda Marshall_

* * *

Sonny raised her eyebrows. _Did he mean..? _

"Sonny, I love you. You know that right?"

"Mhmm." she blushed feverently, wondering where this was going.

He sighed quietly.

Her hand reached out and turned his face to hers. Gently Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her soft lips against his. The kiss began slowly. His hands trailed down her back. In a matter of seconds everything heated up. They both felt a strong urge to let their tension be released.

Fire raced through his veins as the kiss grew more passionate. He's never seen her like this before. Her fingers traced up and down his chest while her other hand played with soft blonde hair.

This was a new side of her he's never seen before and it turned him on. Too much if that was possible. His eyes caught sight of the straps of her tight red cami carelessly sliding off her shoulders. She herself didn't notice.

_Damnit. _he thought. _She's really going to be the death of me. _

As much as Chad wanted to continue this kiss and let it take him where it was going..he finally knew that he couldn't. He _thought_ that it would be good if he had this experience to think back on when he was gone. But...no, that would hurt her.

He pushed her away gently and she fell back, hair in a mess and a miserable rejection splashed across her face. She awkwardly pulled up the straps of her top and turned away from Chad. He stayed quiet, wondering what to say. That's when he noticed her smooth, bare shoulders shaking gently.

_Shit. _he thought.

She was really embarassed. She just went all out for him and he...rejected her. This is what you get when you let hormones get in the way.

"Aw Sonny don't-" he reached out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged it off agressively.

"Sonny-"

"What's your problem Chad?" she asked him bitterly. Who did he think he was, anyways? He could just turn on the charm, say all that lovey dovey stuff, lead her on and then push her away? What the hell.

"It's just.."

"God, Cooper, I'm seriously getting tired of all your games!" she spat. He could see her wipe her eyes with the back of her hands. "Take me home. Now." She pushed off the grass and started stomping back to the bush. He caught up with her and held her wrist back. Firm enough to keep her still but not hurt her.

"I'm not playing games Sonny! Let me explain!"

She didn't respond but listened. Not that she had a choice.

"Sonny..I might be leaving LA to film a movie in Paris. I got an offer to star in this new movie. This could really bring my career to the next level." the words came, dripping in emptiness. "I only stopped because.."

"Because what?" she asked impatiently

"Because I'm scared that if I let myself open up to you anymore..." he searched again for the right words to convery his message. "I'm scared that it'd hurt me too much to leave you."

She sighed. How could she stay mad at him? Regretfully, she turned back to him and put on the best acting performance she'd ever given.

"This is such a great opportunity for you." She tried to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

_Wait. What? _Chad looked at her in shock. _She was OK with this? I said I _might _leave. If she asked me to stay...I would've. Shit. _he sighed,

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked, wishing she would stop being so supportive and just say _no. _He let go of her wrist.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I tried to hold you back from something this great?" she felt something stab her heart. This was gonna hurt in the morning. Like, really _really _hurt.

_God. Why do I have such an amazing girlfriend? Why can't she be like any other girl? _He immediately took back the thought. The only reason Chad Dylan Cooper fell in love was because Sonny _wasn't _like any other girl.

He smiled at her but she could see the sadness in his smile and the sudden dullness of his blue, blue eyes.

"When are you leaving?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

Just when everything was going so well.

And what about all the beautiful girls from Paris? Surely, they wouldn't be able to resist him. Chad. Chad and his strawberry blonde hair. Chad and his sparkly blue eyes. Chad and his irresistible smile.

Chad and everything about Chad.

Little did he know, this was killing her inside.

"I'm supposed to be leaving in 2 days."

She could hardly breath anymore and she didn't reply. What was there to say?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"How long are you going to be there Chad?"

"At...least a year." he squinted at the sun, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She wanted to feel happy for him.

But who was she kidding. She couldn't be happy for him. Jeez he's going halfway across the world. And what's worse? He told her two days before his flight. She hardly had any time to prepare herself for this.

Not that there was much to prepare. It's not like she was going with him. It's not like he offered to take her with him.

She stared at him until he turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He bent over to kiss her lips softly. He stroked the side of her beautiful face and his hands played with her hair.

Sonny couldn't hold it back anymore.

_He's really leaving. _

Tears rushed out of her eyes and raced down her cheeks. Her eyes were still closed as she kissed him more passionately but his eyes opened at the taste and feel of her tears on his cheeks once again.

For the first time in his life, he felt something sting the edges of his eyes. He blinked into the kiss as water escaped his eyes.

He couldn't believe it. He's never felt something like this before. It hurt him.

Because this was it.

This really was their last kiss.

* * *

**_This isn't too sad is it? Hmm.._**

**_Tell me what you think; _**


	12. IMPORTANT SEQUEL IMPORTANT

Hey hey hey peoples~! The sequel to _A Thing Called Love: A Channy Romance _is gonna be called _French Kiss_ , ok? It's already out, I published it : D SO CHECK IT OUT! hehe..

Here's a summary:

* * *

**French Kiss**

Chad gets offered a big time movie deal that could just take his career to the next level. The only thing is, the movie would be filmed in Paris and he'll have to leave Sonny for at least a year. It's killing them both and things just keep getting worse and worse. Is love really that strong? And what happens when fate keeps pulling them apart? Will Sonny give up on Chad? Will Chad open his heart to someone else? What will happen? Will they realize that maybe they really aren't meant to be? Potential twist in plot.

* * *

I wanna thank everyone who favourited/story alerted/reviewed my story. Thanks again! (:

Also, thank you the people below for being thoughtful enough and taking time out of your day to review my story- THANKS! :

**Jenny129- **_thanks for reviewing! (: hmm i'm thinking of your idea for Sonny to go to Paris... i'll see what i'll do thanks again! 3 much appreciated_

**HeyJewel- **_yeah you're right sometimes third person does get a bit confusing. but thanks for reviewing anyways! glad you liked the story :D_

**stemilover4ever- **_you reviewd AND added me to your favourites list. thank you soo much! you're the first person who gave me a review (: i appreciate that (and don't worry there'll still be channy :) && thanks for story alerting_

**Murdered-Rose-Driping-Red- **_thanks a ton for reviewing and favouriting. i swear you make my day ^^ - and thank you for story alerting_

**LaughingInvisibleShadow- **_omg thanks! i really tried to keep it real, glad you think it went well! (: yeah the last few lines i wanted to be memorable xD_

**Sparkley Vamp- **_thanks for reviewing multiple times AND adding me to you're favourites list! you're meathead comment was hilarious :)- and andd thanks for story alerting!_

**oreo- **_LOL yeah i tried to not make it too miserable. so thank you for reviewing!_

**lalawriter2000- **_YAY you favourites and reviewed! :) ur awesome ;) haopy you liked my story!_

**Ingrid Elise- **_yeah i know right? they make a really cute couple in this bizarre way haha. thanks for the review! 3_

**ZANESSA IS THE BEST**- _HAHA you know I actually laughed when you said you loved the story! (thank you btw!) i mean, since you're all ZANESSA you know? but yeah zanessa's pretty cute too ;)_

**ctiger- **_you were the first review to tell me that a sequel would be good- thank you! really made me smile :) thanks for story alerting too!_

**Rachel Hopkins-**_ haha you're so pro with these fanfiction terms! i actually had to google "ships" and "cannons" to figure out what they meant! HAHA LOL but once i did know what they meant i though tit was so super nice of you to say that this is one of your favourite ships on fanfic! thanks for the support man! :) 3hehe you're review really made me want to continue writing! and thanks for story alerting_

**BehindTheRedCurtain- **_haha thaaank you! for reviewing and favouriting. you're review was so sweet! yeah i know right, how do i not have more reviews? HAHA nonetheless, i appreciated it! thanks for liking the story so much! :) that's one of the nicest things i've heard from all the reviews xD and you think imma really good writer? thank you for that. !and thanks for story alerting!_

**_hannah p. - _**_hehhee thanksss Hannah! the review was nice (:_

**nikita-** _you're review also made me want to continue so thanks!_

**randomss- **_haha thank youuu 3! :)_

**frodorox**_- thank you for reviewing! (: i swear you guys turn my frown upside down :D_

**BunnyandChannylove**_- thank youuuuuu lots! hehe :) 3 for favouriting, story alerting, and reviewing. you did so much for me :') HAHA anyways, thanks! love ya~!_

**The below are awesome people who added me to their favourites list. THANK YOU! It means so much to have people appreciate my story so much as to actually favouriting it! Super sweet of you guys :) thanks**

_Alan92_

_BDM-girl_

_bhltt_

_BrandNewEyes929_

_ChadluvsSonshine_

_Channy-luva96_

_cocosunshine23_

_digimondragonmaster_

_EffyWithAChance_

_emme1205_

_mimo7197_

_shantrell cullen_

_X-Pink-Cherry-Blossom-X_

_BunnyandChannylove_

_almostlover-hopelessdream_

_A-Not-So-Bad-Ending_

_ameliaad_

_ANGEL-4-EVA-QUEENIE_

_excalibur snape_

_OnMyWayToBelieving_

_moonburst220_

**And a Thanks to these cool people who story alerted my story! hehe :)**

_BDM-girl_

_BehindTheRedCurtain_

_Channy-luva96_

_ctiger_

_Murdered-Rose-Driping_Red_

_Rachel Hopkins_

_ReniBeniBaby_

_smitchieaddict_

_SparkleyVamp_

_stemilover4ever_

_DemiiBearFann_

_BunnyandChannylove_

_A-Not-So-Bad-Ending_

_cryingpurplerose_

_hollycannot_

_iiWantToBeHisSonshinee_

_InsaneChickGoneMad_

_moonburst220_

_OnMyWayToBelieving_

_rawrimadynosawr_

_WildBerries_

_Sonshine_


End file.
